I Care
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Takes place during Nemesis. Kate and Daniel finally talk about what's going on between them. Kate/Daniel. One-shot.


**A/N -** Nemesis is the best episode. :) Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Perception.

* * *

"Sorry, if I got you in trouble."

"You think I care about that Daniel? I care about you."

Kate said it in a voice so saccharine that it felt more intimate than a kiss.

The look she gave him was so alluring that he looked away nervously and swallowed thickly. He said, "Okay, well, if we're done with embarrassing personal revelations 101, can we get back to work?"

Kate looked down, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. She should have known he would dodge this…whatever this was between them.

"No. We can't." Kate said sternly, and Daniel shot her a confused look.

She was getting tired of pussyfooting around, pretending that she didn't get distracted by him at crime scenes or secreting away the erotic dreams she had at night—always starring him.

Kate motioned for Daniel to follow her. She didn't enjoy the idea of having this conversation while standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Kate sat down the couch and watched Daniel settled next to her. He turned his body sideways towards her, draping an arm over the back of the couch. It was a casual position, and made it the next thing Kate said all that easier to ask.

"Daniel… What do you think of me?"

Daniel's brow furrowed. It was the same look that spread across his face whenever he was deep in thought about a case. Kate had always thought it was adorable, but at the moment, it made her heart pound in her chest—was it really that hard for him to come up with an answer?

"I think you're the strongest person I know. And one of the smartest students I ever taught—though you never did proofread." Kate couldn't help but smirk at that. "You're a bit reckless, but that's because you feel the need to protect people. I think you're probably the best person I know."

Kate was smiling by this point. "What about Lewicki?"

"He's always bossing me around." Daniel said with a mild shrug. "Plus, he slept with one of my students. And since I answered your question, I think I get to ask one of my own."

Kate nodded in acceptance and crossed her arms loosely.

"Why do you care what I think of you?"

"I just do." Kate said, fiddling with the edge of her shirt. It wasn't common that Kate got nervous and Daniel noted her actions with curiosity. She seemed kind of off-put since they started the conversation, yet she plowed through it as if there were some inevitable end point that would be more than worth it.

"What do you think of me?" Daniel asked.

Kate smiled lightly. "I think you're brilliant, and your sarcastic cynicism is amusing while we're working a case." He gave her a surprised look. "Not everything has to be serious all of the time. And I enjoy your company and your positive outlook on life. Remember when you told your class to just hold onto every moment because you'll never experience it again—that's something to live by, Daniel, and I do think you live by it."

"You forgot crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy, Daniel." Kate droned. How many times did she have to repeat herself? Why was he being so stubborn? She knew Daniel pushed the people around him away—she could see it—but to see him pushing her away annoyed her.

"Yes you do. Everyone does."

"I'm not everyone, okay?" Kate hissed, leaning towards him. He leaned away from her. "I don't think of you as Daniel, the crazy schizophrenic, but rather as Daniel, my friend."

Daniel didn't answer. He had already withdrawn into himself. Pulling his arms in around his torso, he was sitting slightly turned away from Kate. She felt a little ashamed—wishing that she hadn't started this conversation at all.

"I care about you more than a friend." She said in a small voice, but he heard her.

"What do you mea—?" He started to ask, turning to face her, but was cut off.

He was usually irritated when someone interrupted him, but this time, he didn't protest—nor could he. Kate's mouth was on his. It had been so long since he kissed someone that he just sat there at first before he finally started moving in sync with her. He ran his tongue over her lower lip and she gasped in surprise. His hands brushed her arms in small circles, causing goose pimples to rise up and down her arms.

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together.

Kate said in the silence that ballooned between them, "I love you, Daniel." He gaped at her. "Don't worry…you don't have to say it. I just wanted you to know."

He smiled softly. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N -** This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. Anyway, review, please.


End file.
